1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel biaryl compounds, to the process for preparing same and to a variety of applications thereof in pharmaceutical compositions for use in human or veterinary medicine, or in cosmetic compositions.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Compounds with activity of retinoid type (vitamin A and derivatives thereof) are widely described in the literature as having activity in cell differentiation and proliferation processes. These properties provide this class of compounds great potential in the treatment or prevention of numerous pathologies, and more particularly in dermatology and cancer. Many biological effects of retinoids are mediated by modulating the nuclear retinoic acid receptors (RAR), which are factors for transcribing ligand-dependent genes.
RAR receptors activate transcription by binding to DNA sequence elements, known as the RAR Element (RARE) response elements, in the form of a heterodimer with the retinoid X receptors (known as RXRs).
Three subtypes of human RARs have been identified and described: RARα, RARβ and RARγ.
The prior art contains a large number of chemical compounds with inhibitory activity on receptors of RAR type. Among the prior art documents that may be mentioned more particularly are EP-0,986,537 which describes heteroethynylenated compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,762 describing biaromatic compounds in which the aromatic nuclei are linked to a propynylene or allenylene divalent radical, U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,413, which describes triaromatic compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,499 which describes polycyclic aromatic compounds, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,878 which describes stilbene compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,128 itself describes a family of bicyclic or tricyclic molecules.